She Deserves It and Other Drabbles
by MJ Valentines
Summary: Written for the lola's 10 drabbles, 10 topics challenge. All Drabbles are between 100-300 words. Rated M to be safe. Chapter titles give the name of the Drabble and the prompt.
1. She Deserves It Tom Riddle Jr

Watching the filthy Muggle writhing with pain on the ground gave me no pleasure. I did not do it for my own enjoyment but simply because this is where she belongs. Where they all belong. On the ground lying amongst the mud and the dirt.

She screamed in pain as the curse ravaged her body. She pleaded with me to stop. Did she not understand that she deserved this. All those muggles are the same. They do not appreciate us. Our power. What we can do. Every muggle I have ever encountered has deserved this. They have no redeeming qualities. They provide the world with nothing.

There is a reason why I am the most powerful wizard of all time. I provide the world with a vision, with a direction. And I have the power to enforce it. My brothers and sisters all understand. They know why we must do this. Why we must rid the world of such insignificant creatures.  
It won't be long before everyone will see things my way. It is the only logical future for us. These muggles forced us into hiding. As if we should be ashamed of who we are and what we can do.

BUT NO MORE!

"AVADA KEDAVRA" That glorious green light filled my vision and that horrendous noise was silenced.


	2. I'm Warning You BellatrixLucius

Lucius stormed out of the meeting room, his eyes ablaze with animosity. He saw Bellatrix up ahead skipping down the corridor towards the dungeons.

As he got closer he could smell the sweet scent of firewhiskey emanating from her every pore. He inhaled deeply letting her sinister perfume fill his senses before he reached for her.

He spun her around and slammed her into the nearest wall. Her head bashed against the solid stone behind her and a masochistic grin spread across her face.

"Is there anything I can help you with _Lucius_?"

"How DARE you order me around in my own house! And in front of the Dark Lord aswell!" He spat. "You may have his ear for now but that does NOT give you the right to belittle me in my own home. You are a guest here, sister, you would do well to remember that!"

"What's the matter brother?" she whispered in her child like tone, "Does my authority make you….uncomfortable?" She pressed herself against him and looked up into his ice cold eyes without even a flicker of fear. "Do you feel threatened by me?" She licked her lips as her eyes sparkled with deviance. "I'll put in a good word for you with Our Lord if that's what you're after" she smirked.

"I DO NOT NEED YOUR HELP! I just wanted to remind you of whose house you are in."

Bellatrix rippled her body against his as she pushed him off of her. "Lucius dear, if you think that because you own this Manor you have any authority then you are sadly mistaken. Now run off back to Cissy and leave the big boys to the serious business."

And with a malicious grin she disappeared in a wisp of smoke.


	3. Curiosity LunaGinny

Luna had been wandering around the castle for an hour looking for some inspiration. Her days of Wrackspurt hunting were over now that she had discovered their nest behind Greenhouse 3. The loss of her favourite hobby had left Luna feeling quite at a loose end.

As she walked outside she saw the fiery hair of her best friend sitting under an Oak Tree. And inspiration struck.

Floating over to her side, Luna sunk to her knees next to Ginny.

"Hey Luna" Ginny smiled in greeting "How are yo…"

Luna leant in and brushed her mouth against Ginny's. Her hand cupped under her chin. She pressed her lips against hers but gradually opened her mouth a little to deepen the kiss. Ginny's lips were soft and tasted of strawberries. Luna increased the pressure slightly before pulling back and dropping her grip on Ginny's bewildered face.

"Luna what was that for?" Ginny asked confused, leaning slightly away from her friend.

"Nothing," Luna replied with her customary dazed smile, "I was just curious."

And without another word she stood up and floated back towards the castle pausing only to say a quick "Hello" to Harry who was stood a few metres away from the tree with his mouth agape.


	4. I Told You So DA Meeting

"Come on Hermione hit me."

"But Harry I don't want to." Hermione complained" I already know all the logic behind it, I'm sure I can do it."

"Theory is not enough. You know that! You need to practice doing it so that when the time comes you are sure you can protect yourself." he reasoned.

"But why do I need to practice on you! Zacharias Smith is just over there can't I practice with him?"

"No."

"But Harry…"

"No."

"I…"

"No."

"Fine! But if you get hurt don't come crying to me, because I tried to say no!" she said sticking her tongue out.

"Hermione it's your first time ever doing a stunning spell, it will probably just knock me out like Petrificus Totalus, that's why I've put these pillows down." He said indicating to the small pile directly behind him.

Hermione stood firm and gripped her wand tightly.. "Want a bet? "She murmured quietly to herself.

Harry nodded at her gently indicating he was ready.

Hermione let a small smirk creep onto her face.

"STUPEFY!"

A red light shot out of her wand and hit Harry directly in the chest. The force and power behind the spell threw Harry clear across the room and into the pile of chairs fifty metres away.

Hermione's instant reaction was satisfaction at proving him wrong, quickly followed by concern for her friend. She ran over to him and pulled his unconscious body from the wreckage of furniture.

"Rennervate" Hermione said quickly.

"Harry are you alright?"

"I don't think you need to practice anymore Hermione" he groaned.

"I did try to say" she said in her perfectly rehearsed, I-told-you-so tone.

"Ouch!" Harry lay still remembering never to question Hermione's judgment again.


	5. Lawsuit Goblin

**Official Statement from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures**

Being Division

_The Goblin Liaison Office_

I, hereby inform you that grievance has been filed against you from staff of _Gringotts Magical Bank_, fronted by Griphook. They have lodged a formal complaint against _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ over the ownership of the sword of Ragnuk the First, more commonly known as The Sword of Gryffindor.

The Goblin Committee will provide evidence to the Wizengamot that the sword was wrongfully detained by the school. The Goblins are under the impression that although the sword was purchased by Godric Gryffindor, after his demise the sword should have been returned to Ragnuk the First. Instead the sword was kept within _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. The Goblins view this as theft and in violation of the agreement between maker and purchaser.

This statement has been sent to you to provide you with enough time collect evidence for a rebuttal. The trial will take place on November the 3rd at 4pm. You are expected to provide a spokesperson for the school who will present your rebuttal. You are welcome to provide witnesses, if this is the case please provide the court with a list of those taking the stand by no later than October the 20th.

Yours Sincerely,

_Zebadias MacMillan_

**Head of the Goblin Liason Office.**


	6. Peeping Tom HarryDraco

Harry had arrived early for Qudditch practice so he could have some time alone to fly.

He pushed open the door to the changing room and walked inside expecting it to be empty at this time on a Sunday. As he approached his locker he saw steam drifting in from the showers.

Harry approached the edge of the wall and looked around to see who was there.

He saw Draco stood under the head of the shower, the water darkening his fair hair and slicking it back across his head, the way it had been in their first few years at Hogwarts. The stream of water trickled across his broad shoulders and down to his sculpted abs. As Harry's eyes reached the V between Draco's hips he felt a tightening in his crotch. He lowered his eyes even more to take in his huge length. It was as pale as the rest of his body, the head a slightly darker pink. Draco's hands were washing his arms and shoulders, moving across the tight muscles under his skin. His hands moved to his chest, then down his stomach then his hand wrapped around his length. Harry felt the bulge in his trousers grow, as Draco's hand moved up and down over and over Harry became harder and harder.

His hand paused causing Harry's eyes to flash back up to his face. Bright green met with icy grey as both boys froze. Maintaining eye contact Draco's hand started moving again, slowly getting faster and faster as he watched the boy in front of him.


	7. Stressed Friendship

Hermione stormed into the common room after another hectic day of revision. She collapsed onto the sofa next to Harry.

"I can't do anymore!" she moaned as she lay her head down on his shoulder.

"Then take a break! You've been revising non-stop for a month"

"I can't take a break! Do you realise how important these exams are? They will determine what we do with our lives, if I fail any of them I can say goodbye to working in the Ministry."

"Hermione you aren't going to fail anything!"

"How can you be so sure?" she muttered as she buried her head further into his shoulder.

Harry placed a hand on her mass of curls and lightly stroked her head. "Because you are Hermione Granger, Brightest Witch of her Age, you are the most driven, intelligent, self-confident person I know. You pay attention in every class we have, you do extra reading, your essays are always due in on time and you have never received less than 99% on any test you have ever done."

"That was only because I did an extra inch on one of Snape's papers and he marked me down for being a know-it-all"

"Exactly, you have nothing to worry about Hermione, I have every faith in you!"

"Thanks Harry, you're a really good friend."


	8. Those Final Seconds Death

Sirius saw the green light flash before his eyes.

The last thing he heard was the high pitch cackle of his 'beloved' cousin.

He felt the draw from the veil behind him.

The cool relief from the burning pain inside.

He heard the whispering voices of his friends.

Voices he hadn't heard in 14 years.

He wanted to go to them but something was holding him back.

His eyes caught with those beautiful green eyes of his godson.

Eyes filled with pain and such loss.

It didn't seem fair that he had to lose everyone close to him.

He had had plans for them, he was going to take care of him. Treat him like the son he'd never had. There was so much of his parents in him. The caring nature of Lily and the adventure-hungry rebellious nature of James.

When he was with him it felt like he had his best friends back.

He looked into those green eyes and tried to promise that he would always be there for him.

He saw the longing in Harry's eyes but there was nothing he could do to take that pain away.

And with that he fell back into the veil to enter into his next adventure.


	9. Pathetic SelfHarm

What is wrong with you?!

WHY CAN'T YOU DO THIS?!

You are so incompetent!

The voice of his father kept running through his head.

His body was on fire. Every inch of his skin of tingling. He clenched his fist to try and ground himself but it wasn't working. He clenched harder. His nails digging into his skin.

He beat his fists against his head to try and knock the voices out but it didn't work.

He swung his arm towards his face as his fist crunched against his jaw. The biting pain shuddered through his face like a breath of fresh air.

He did it again. Harder this time.

Then he couldn't stop.

Over and over again he swung his fist towards his face feeling the pain intensify in both his jaw and his hand.

Blood spat from his mouth across the white porcelain of the skin in front of him so he stopped. Leaning forward he placed his hands on either side of the sink and looked up at the mirror in front of him.

The sight was pitiful. His usually handsome face was cut and bruised, the vivid red blood stood out against his pale skin. His platinum blond hair was sticking out at all angles as if someone had run their hands through it too many times. His cool grey eyes were on fire, blood vessels spreading out over every inch of them. But what was most pitiful of all were the dried tear stains that trickled down his cheeks.

Taking his hand off the sink, he swung his fist one more time, directly at the mirror in front of him splintering it into a thousand pieces.


	10. Torture Speak

Lucius grabbed a handful of her dirty brown hair and flung her across the floor. He was getting tired of this game. For days he had been torturing the mudblood but she wouldn't say a word, she had barely made a noise at all.

He sent curse after curse at her weak body. She was flung across the room, bashing into every surface yet she still said nothing.

He levitated her into the air and brought her eye to eye with him. He froze her body where it was and sent the Cruciatus curse at her. Staring into her face he could see the pain in her eyes as the curse ravaged through her body. Unable to move she could only endure the pain that she had become so accustomed to over the last few days.

The curse lifted and she fell down in front of him.

He tilted her chin up to give her a chance to answer the question he had been putting to her for days.

"SPEAK!" he roared as he slapped her across the face.

She looked up at him from where she had fallen to the floor. Her eyes glinting in defiance. It doesn't matter what they did to her but there was one thing they both knew for sure.

She would never speak.


End file.
